


Lord of the Kisses

by tisfan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: sated kisses for the QuakeRider Valentine's day





	Lord of the Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> sated kisses for the QuakeRider Valentine's day

Daisy was sitting on the floor in the workout room, twisted up like a damn pretzel, her legs crossed and one elbow trying to push her opposite knee toward the back of the room.

It looked complicated and stretchy; girlfriend was already as supple as a switch and flexible as a slinky, but but was another edge on  _twisty_ that Robbie hadn’t even considered possible.

“Let me know if you get stuck like that,” Robbie said, coming up to stand behind her. No matter where he looked, the pair of them were reflected back at him, dozens of mirrors upon mirrors, which he didn’t really notice when Daisy was in here, going after the bag, or when May was kicking someone’s ass in the ring.

“ _Ardha matsyendrasana_ ,” Daisy said, twisting her neck to look at him. 

“Bless you?”

“Lord of the fishes.” Daisy rolled her eyes and shook her head. “It’s a fire pose, supposed to help with self-transformation.”

“When I do that, people call it demonic possession,” Robbie pointed out. “What, with the fire and the transformation and all that.” He stood directly behind her, one foot on either side of her hips, meeting her gaze in the mirror.

“It’s a spiritual thing,” Daisy said.

“You believe in that?”

“You turn into a flaming skull, dude,” Daisy joked. “My world-view’s expanded a bit to take in some  _nameste_.”

Robbie bent from the waist, holding his core steady until he was eye level with her, folded and upside down like Toby McGuire in that old Spider-Man movie.

Daisy laughed and went to push him away. “What are you doing?”

Robbie kissed her fingertips. “Showing you that I’m just as bendy-straw as you are.”

“Come here, than, you cool drink of water.” She twined their fingertips together, and he kissed her. He kissed her because she was beautiful. He kissed her because it was good to see something in this damn base that was normal. He kissed her because he loved her. And he kissed her just because he could.

Long, sweet, drugging kisses, while his stomach burned and his thighs quivered from holding the position, the taste of her mouth enough to keep him there long past when he would normally have had to straighten up.

Her mouth moved against his; her earth magic against his fire spirit. He’d thought he needed water to cool him, but he didn’t. He needed rock steady, he needed earth solid. He needed her.

He needed her like food, and he nourished himself with her passion. 

“I love you, you know that, right?”

“I know. _Más que a nada en el mundo._ ”

 


End file.
